ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Shining Shining Zero
Shining Shining Zero is an enhanced form of Ultraman Zero created because Tsuburya needed more money and decided Ultraman Zero didn't have enough super forms. Canonically, he is a very powerful form of Ultraman Zero that makes him insanely OP, as he is intended to be. History Series Shining Shining Zero was an especially overpowered version of Ultraman Zero, who gained this form after his home universe was destroyed by a great evil. Zero survived this and absorbed the energies of every of Ultra in that universe, transforming him into an even more powerful version of his Shining Form. Shining Shining Zero killed the being that destroyed his universe (or so he thought) and then went to other universes battling evil and accidentally causing much damage in the process, which he was able to repair due to his new abilities while somehow becoming even more ridiculously overpowered than before. And with this, Shining Shining Zero began his new life, traveling throughout the multiverse battling various threats in order to maintain peace in the multiverse. Ultraman Two Shining Shining Zero randomly appeared in Ultraman Two to thwart Big Bad after he possessed Two. Ultra Hero Taisen Shining Shining Zero appears in Ultra Hero Taisen and is seen the beginning of the Taisen, in which he and several other overpowered characters involved in the Taisen battle one another to the death and end up killing one another. Shining Shining Zero was revived by Ultraman King at the end of the Taisen. Exterminus's Assault Shining Shining Zero later helped beat Ultraman Exterminus at some point. Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Neo Xenon The Movie! OP Ultras Unite! Note: This section is directly copied from Shining Neo Saga's history section, so it may be tedious to read if you have already seen Shining Neo Saga So in this movie thing that will probably never have a page, Shining Shining Zero and Neo Xenon had become allies and went about protecting the multiverse from threats. However after Shining Shining Zero faced his evil clone Anathema Zero, the two realized that a new threat may be arising, and the return of Shiny Lord, the most detestable and hated being in the universe, was imminent. As such, the two went to the location of a large mass of Anathema, where they presumed Shiny Lord was hiding out. It turned out that indeed he was, and that he had planned for the two to arrive. After Shining Shining Zero questioned Shiny Lord on planning to have to bring two of the most powerful Ultras in the multiverse to his location, Shiny had Anathema Zero, who had been repaired after being absolutely destroyed defeated by Shining Shining Zero. He commanded his robot to absorb all of the Anathema in the area, and sent it to attack the two Ultras. Neo Xenon, owing SSZ a favor after he took care of SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA whilst Neo Xenon was on vacation, simply killed Anathema Zero in a quick fight. Shiny Lord threw a tantrum, before realizing he still had one thing up his sleeve, an incredibly powerful Kaiju, created from the DNA of every overpowered Jugrus Jaggler fusion into one, known only as Overpoweredmons. Shiny Lord was about to tell this monstrosity to attack the two overpowered Ultras, but SSZ and Neo Xenon were tired of his crap and simply destroyed him with their pinkies. This caused Overpoweredmons to go into a rage and attack everything in sight, destroying reality itself as it continued. Shining Shining Zero and Neo Xenon attempted to fight off Overpoweredmons, and although they fared well at first, surprisingly, not even they could defeat the stupidly powerful plot device Kaiju. With no other options, the two OP Ultras decided to combine their powers into one, fusing and creating even more OP Shining Neo Saga! Ultraman Shining Neo Saga battled Overpoweredmons, and easily defeated him, saving the multiverse from it's destructive rampage. Afterwords, the two Ultras seperated, bidding eachother farewell, before going off into the multiverse to continue their very one-sided battle against the forces of evil. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Roleplay Shining Shining Zero appeared in this roleplay after being summoned by Legacy speed dialing him. Afterwords he made frequent appearances in the roleplay. Sometimes he would easily win battles for the heroes, commenting on how he had gotten better at not destroying any multiverses when he used his attacks. Sometimes however he would be easily distracting or nonchalant about everything, likely due to none of the enemies faced in the roleplay being a challenge for him, playing on his phone or at one point even falling asleep. However SSZ did help the heroes out of a few close calls during the roleplay's events. Also at one point SSZ referenced a poker game he was playing with Neo Xenon and the Titan Princes. How and why such poker games occur is unknown. Shining Shining Zero would continue to appear throughout the role-play series, usually aiding the heroes when things got too tough. Personality Shining Shining Zero has much the same personality as the normal Ultraman Zero, although now he as an actual reason to be cocky. He takes his duties to protect the multiverse seriously however, and will battle any and all threats to it. Despite his almost godly nature, Zero still values life, often using his reality warping powers to reverse the collateral damage caused by his battles. However when the enemy at hand is not really worth his time such as in Ultras Bizarre Adventure, he will become easily distractible or only help in battle if he feels it is necessary. Forms - Weakened (Barely)= Shining Zero Shining Shining Zero's weakened form after being hit by Ultraman Dao's Nerf Bomb. This form reverts him to the normal Shining Ultraman Zero, however he is still more powerful than said form. It should be noted that due to the somewhat faulty quality of the weapon, the effects are only temporary and Shining Zero's energies slowly return over time. Abilities *Shining Wide Zero Shot (シャイニングワイドゼロショット Shainingu Waido Zero Shotto?): Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Wide Zero Shot it able to destroy his target in an instant. (Ultraman All Star Chronicles Only) *Shining Emerium Slash (シャイニングエメリウムスラッシュ Shainingu Emeriumu Surasshu?): Zero is able to fire a Shining version of Emerium Slash. It is a massive version of the normal Beam. *Energy Backlash: From an energy spark on his right hand, Zero can repel any target he chooses. *Self-Exorcism: Should any external forces try to hijack the control of his body, he is capable of expelling them through his innate power. *Zero can perform a less powerful and harder to control version of the Shining Shining Star Drive in this form, but has never done so. *Upon regaining enough of his energies, Shining Zero can transform back into his normal form of Shining Shining Zero at will. This was shown when he lead the Parodies into battle during the attack on the Shining Cathedral in Parody Hero Taisen. *Theoretically, Shining Shining Zero can transform into this form at will, seeing as how he can tone down his own power to lessen the destruction caused by his attacks, but has never had a reason to do so. - Shining Shining Shining= Shining Shining Zero Form by: Zenon Shining Shining Zero's ultimate form, gained in Parody Hero Taisen when he fused himself with Ultraman Zero Alter, Ultraman 0, and the remaining energies of the deceased Ultraman Neo Zero. This form makes him even more powerful than he was before. Abilities Shining Shining Shining Zero retains all the previous abilities of his normal form, as well as gaining a few. *Super Saiyan Anti-Parody Extermination Shining Emerium Crash: An attack so powerful that even if used at minimal power can kill most enemies in an instant. *Sextuple Noa Wings of Fiery: The first wing controls time, the second grants him omnipotence. The third lets him see through the past, present and future, the fourth allows for teleportation and omnipresence. The fifth, wields all forms of matter and telekinetic control, and the sixth grants immortality. - }} Trivia * This is my first ultra on this wiki * yay I have an OP Ultra now. * Yes I know Zero was OP to begin with * For whatever reason, Ultraman Legacy has Shining Shining Zero on speed dial. This is only seen in roleplays. * Shining Shining Zero has been ripped off had the most forms or other characters based on him of any Parody Ultra to date. I am a bit proud of this. * Credit to Zenonkou75 for the creation of Shining Shining Shining Zero. Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Shiny Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness